Never Walk Memory Ln Alone
by Crashxin2xMe
Summary: When Horatio is in his car taking a walk down memory ln. Who is there to help him walk away from his past? HC T for angstdrama


Title - **_Never Walk Down Memory Lane Alone_**

Rating - T : for angst

Coupling/Shipping - Horatio & Calleigh

Spoilers - more like flashbacks

Disclaimer - I own NOTHING! Though I did ask for Horatio Caine for Christmas...

This is my first CSI: Miami FanFic. So be nice... D Enjoy!!

PS: am i the only one who thinks Horatio Caine is SEXY! tehehe

PSS: italics are flashbacks

PSSS: i don't know the exact timeline of Horatio's life, so some of it is guess work. just try your best to follow.

_**CRASHxIN2xME**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rain pelted the roof of the Hummer owned by a certain red-headed CSI. The rain pounded rhythmically. It drowned the sound of the rest of the world and allowed one, Horatio Caine, to deepen his thoughts as he continued his journey down the secluded, dirt road he was on. The sky was a masterpiece of steel colored clouds on a navy blue and black canvas. The rain fell heavily, but even through the dark, dramatic weather, the chocolate-brown lensed sunglasses never abandoned his face.

His mind wandered to his oldest memory as his imagination drifted through a series of memories that in photograph form would have been in a photo album titled The Road of Life.

He remembered back to a night when he was rather young. He and his brother Ray were ice skating on a frozen pond.

The next memory went farther back; back to a rainy night. He and his brother sat on their mother's lap while listening to their father tell stories of his childhood.

The next memory was less comforting. In black and white tones, he watched his parents' deadly car crash over, and over again. Each time with more echoed sounds and in slower motion.

Thunder rumbled, and lightning illuminated the sky.

_**Mommy? Daddy? **_

_**He opened the door. **_

_**A cop looked down at the two red-headed boys. **_

_**"Hey kids. I'm a cop and I've been asked to take you to the station." **_

_**"Ray?"**_

_**"Mommy always said to trust a cop." **_

_**"Good." the officer smiled sadly, "come with me." **_

_**xXx**_

_**"Dead?!" the little boys sobbed. **_

_**"Nooo!" **_

The thunder rumbled again.

The walk down memory lane continued its horrid turn as Horatio continued down the secluded road.

_**"Ray is ... Dead." the EMT confirmed. **_

_**"I know .." he said, holding his brother in his arms. "I know..." **_

His hands gripped the wheel tighter as the heavens opened and released balls of hail.

His thoughts skimmed by Speed's death, weakening his heart, then moved on.

**_The brunette chuckled._**

_**"God, I love you." she said seductively. **_

_**"And I could say the same about you." they leaned their heads together. **_

For a moment, his thoughts of Marisol were loving; but only for a moment.

The lighting electrocuted the ground, and brought with it Marisol's headstone; or at least a sepia toned memory of it.

The sky continued to battle his hummer as he pulled into CSI Head Quarters. He stepped out into the pouring rain. He stood, starring at the swirling clouds above him. The rain soaked into his hair and soaked his jacket while running over his hands that were open, welcoming the rain.

The double doors of the building swung open.

"Horatio!"

He turned his head to look over to his southern-blonde-beauty of a colleague.

"Horatio?!"

He jogged over to his colleague, on foot in front of the other. He slowed deliberately. His arms fell limply at his sides. His head hung slightly, his chin almost to his chest. His hand tensed, but also shook feverishly.

"Hey, handsome! There you are..." a woman smiled.

"Hey Calliegh." he mumbled with as monotone of a tone as he could muster.

A look of worry crossed Calliegh's subtly beautiful features.

"Hon, is everything okay?" her hand lightly moved to his left shoulder and moved to his left shoulder and then moved to his chest. She stepped forward and placed her fingers on the other hand under his chin.

"What's on your mind?" she whispered calmingly.

He looked at her through thick sunglasses.

"Just remembering the past." he mumbled as he stepped back.

He was stopped by grabbing his navy-blue sleeve. He stopped and snapped his head around to look at her. She lovingly placed her hands on either side of his face at the temple. She gently slid his glasses off his leathery face; to reveal tear stained lashes and red-sunken eyes. His cheeks slightly rosy.

"Some past..." she muttered as they looked each other up and down.

"Some" he took the glasses from her but she gently kept his hand, "past."

**THE END**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

should i continue ?

remember to read & review!


End file.
